The White samurai of Yuukigakure
by Bunkerbird25
Summary: Losing his mother at a young age, Shiro promised that he would protect his young sister. Training himself into the perfect weapon, Shiro does just that. After losing everyone except his sister, will he be able to find a place for himself in this cruel world, or will he fall to his cold combative side. Rated M for future content.
1. Chapter 1: Raid

A/N: I do not own or will ever own the Naruto franchise, that is Masashi Kishimoto's honor.

* * *

*crunch*

Four people slowly made their down a snow-covered dirt road. Three of them had grey samurai armor on, while the fourth had white armor, indicating him as the leader of the squad. Currently they were heading back from a mission, where they were tasked with wiping out a group of bandits that had taken to attacking travelers. As they neared their village, the three Jounin rank samurai (grey colored armor) let out a sigh of relief.

"That took a lot longer than we anticipated, Shiro." The samurai said clapping the white samurai on the back.

"To be fair, they were way more prepared then we were led to believe Tetsu." Shiro responded chuckling at his friends' attitude. "And if a certain someone, didn't run in there raising all hell before I gave the order, it could have taken half of the time."

"Well, it's not my fault our squad lead is sixteen," Tetsu responded jokingly, "maybe if he had some more experience we would have been able to coordinate better."

The other two were silent throughout the exchange between their teammates.

"Well, when we get back I'm gonna go take a long shower," The girl to the right of Shiro started, "After being out here for an extra two days, a girl needs her rest and relaxation."

"Ooh crap," Shiro exclaimed stopping in his tracks, "My sister is going to kill me."

"Why?" The girl asked looking back to Shiro

"I promised her I would spar with her yesterday." Shiro responded, while putting his hand where his mouth would be if he didn't have his mask on.

"I don't think that she could kill you, to be perfectly honest." The fourth samurai said in a matter of fact tone.

"No, Yamato, but she will probably strangle me for going on a mission right out of the blue." Shiro said as he caught up with the other three.

"Well we have to go and report to your father before we all head home, so you should be ok, at least until you get home from that." The woman to his right said.

"yeah, you're right, only after that can you go get your beauty sleep, Aiko." Shiro sighed, knowing his sister was going to torture him as soon as he walked through the door.

* * *

"I take it the mission was a success?" Shiro's father questioned, when the four of them entered his office. The office its self was large, capable of holding three squads comfortably. The desk that his father was seated at, was large and covered in paper.

"Despite some… setbacks, yes, it was a success." Shiro responded

"Good, I'll get the details from you after dinner tonight," The Shiro's father, the clan head, said. "You are dismissed."

All four of them stood, saluted, then turned to leave the room.

"Ooh, Shiro, by the way," The Ichiro started, "You might want to watch out for your sister when you get home, she's been mumbling something about forcing you to teach her everything you know about her tanto."

"So, I'm not getting any sleep tonight, I'm guessing." Shiro sighed.

"Most likely not, although I am partly to blame for your sudden deployment." Shiro's father said, while chuckling.

"Well, I should head home and take a shower before she gets home from school." Shiro said over his shoulder, while picking up his pace.

* * *

Shiro was meditating in the training yard located in his family's back yard. He had finished his shower and was now waiting for his sister to get back from training. His swords, and the required practice gear were laid out in front of him as he waited.

*swish*

With a jerk Shiro raised his hand to catch what was thrown at him. As the object made contact with his hand it exploded into a powdery puff, coating him in snow.

"So, you finally decided to show up, Ren" Shiro chuckled as he brushed the snow out of his hair.

"Well, if someone didn't just up and ditch on me." Ren accused him.

"It was an urgent mission that had to be taken care of." Shiro countered.

"But, you missed my graduation!" Ren yelled. "I finally made Genin and you just disappear the night before, without telling me."

Standing up Shiro gazed at his sister, noting that her pure white hair was covered by a beany.

"I'll make it up to you." Shiro said while reaching down to grab his practice gear.

"Nah, don't worry about it, I'm tired after training all day already." Ren dismissed his offer.

"Well, when you have time, I will teach you anything that you want to know." Shiro offering his pinky to her.

Staring suspiciously at his pinky, Ren slowly reached out and inter-locked her pinky with his.

"You better not ditch this time." Ren said while simultaneously trying to set him on fire with her eyes.

"I won't don't worry." Shiro nodded, confirming their deal.

Turning away, Ren flipped her hair in a sassy manor towards her older brother.

"I'm keeping you to your word." Ren said over her shoulder to her older brother.

'Fourteen-year olds, sassy as ever' Shiro thought to himself

* * *

Shiro was in his room tending to his armor, polishing it to keep it clean and scratch free. Deep in thought, putting together his mission report in his head. His thoughts were abruptly interrupted by the sound of an explosion, in the direction of the North gate. Dropping his tools, he donned his armor and strapped both of his tantos and his samurai sword. Slipping his helmet over his head he ran towards his father's office.

Arriving at the office, Shiro knocked on the door and waited to be allowed into the room. After waiting for a couple of seconds he announced that he was going to come in and was met with a sight that would be burned into the back of his mind. His father was slumped over in his seat with a sword imbedded into his stomach.

"Dad!" Shiro yelled running over to see if he was still alive.

"Shiro?" He responded meekly.

"Yes, it's me," Shiro responded quickly, "I need to stop the bleeding" Shiro reached to pull the sword out and administer some field medicine but was stopped by his father's hand.

"We are under attack, I need you to protect Ren." He said while rising from his high-backed office chair. The somewhat short sword still imbedded in his stomach.

"What are you doing, I need to seal up that wound or you'll die." Shiro said frantically, trying to get his father to listen to reason.

"It's to late for me, this sword had its blade coated in poison." His father responded moving over to his to the closet in the back corner of the room. Opening the closet, he pulled out a couple of bundles and a leather folder.

"What are you doing?" Shiro Asked worriedly.

"I'm transferring leadership to either you or your sister, but no matter what happens to this village, I need you to protect Ren." He responded firmly.

"But." Shiro started, tears burning his eyes and blurring his vision. Making up his mind in an instant he responded. "If you're going to make one of us the next clan head, make Ren the clan head. I'll end up having to protect her from whoever is attacking us, so, she will have a smaller chance of dying."

"Heh, you always were the smart one." His father responded while putting his seal on some paper work. "With that, your sister is now the clan head"

Sliding the papers into the folder, along with what looked like identification cards for Ren, Him, and his squad mates. Handing the folder to Shiro he picked up the bundles he had set on the table. Unwrapping the bundles, he handed a katana to Shiro.

"What are these?" Shiro asked looking down and the three weapons he was handed. Barely exposing the blade, he first thing he noticed was the obsidian black blade with ornate handles and hand guards.

"That is yours." His father responded, pointing to the katana

"What?" Shiro asked confused.

"The guard of the clan head needs a sword to fit the role." His father chuckled.

"Oh, I understand." Shiro said while pulling out a sealing scroll to store them.

After a pause, his father handed him the other bundle, which contained a pair of tanto blades that match his katana in design.

"This is for Ren, when you find her give these to her and tell her that you need to get to Konoha." His father said putting a hand on his shoulder. "Now leave before you have to see your old man kick the bucket."

Standing at attention, Shiro saluted.

"I won't fail you father." Shiro stated, as his father took sat back down into his seat.

"I trust that you will fulfil your last mission" He said looking sternly at his son.

"On my life I swear I will carry out this mission successfully." Shiro responded.

"Your mother would be very proud of you." He said looking approvingly at his son.

"Th-thank you dad." Shiro quietly said, turning around heading towards the door.

* * *

"Ren!" Shiro called out to his sister as he landed by her side, she was accompanied by the rest of his team.

"What's going on, are we being attacked." Ren looked over as he arrived while holding a bundle.

"Father told me to give you these." Shiro responded holding out the two blades.

"Why? Where is he anyways?" Ren asked in a panic.

"As of today, November first, Ren Kitimura has been appointed as the head of the Kitimura clan." Shiro stated handing the folder to Ren. "Black ops team one has been tasked with the protection of the clan head as she is escorted to Konoha."

"What are you saying?" Ren asked, her voice wavering.

"As of the same date, Ichiro Kitimura has transferred his duties to the heir Ren Kitimura, as his last act of office before his death." Shiro continued his voice betraying him as he tried to not show any emotion.

Falling to her knees Ren held the items she had just received in her hands. Tears fell onto the leather folder she was holding.

"Why did he make me the head and not you?" she asked finally.

"I refused the offer and decided to be your body guard for your term as our clan head." Shiro answered

"why, you could have been a much better leader than I could." She started softly but slowly raised her voice to the point she was yelling at him.

"There is a possibility that I will have to sacrifice myself to get you out of the village." Shiro responded

"Don't you dare say that, we are all going to make it out of here." Ren stated firmly motioning to the group.

"We need to head out right now, to reduce the risk of being followed." Shiro responded.

"Lead the way." Ren said quietly

"Understood." Shiro responded. "I'll take point seeing as I am the only one that knows the way to Konoha, You three take up the rear and cover our tracks as we move."

"Yes sir" All three responded as they received their orders.

"Let's move out." Shiro commanded firmly.

Moving from the center of town towards the South gate, weaving through back alleys and side streets to not be seen by the enemy. Exiting from a side street they entered an open area that seemed deserted. Moving slowly towards the center of the court yard, Shiro stopped suddenly and caught a kunai that was headed for Ren.

"Well, well look what we have here." A shinobi said as the group was slowly surrounded.

"We'll stall them, you and Ren need to get out of here." The Aiko said.

"Come back alive you three got it." Shiro whispered, "On the count of three."

"One."

"Two."

"THREE!" Shiro yelled the last word as he grabbed Ren and darted in the direction of the South gate. Dropping a couple of explosive tags as he ran, just to slow them down.

Getting to the gate, Shiro set Ren down and looked her in the eyes.

"I need you to run. Don't look back no matter what you hear, understood?" Shiro ordered her.

"What are you going to do?" Ren asked, with a worried look.

"Don't worry, I'm just going to cover our tracks." Shiro responded while handing her a map with the road to Konoha marked. "Follow this and don't let your guard down."

There were three hollow thuds as three helmets were dropped onto the ground twenty feet from them. Looking over to the sound Shiro saw the group of Ronin that his squad mates were supposed to be holding off.

"You know, it's not every day that you get to fight one of the legendary, grey clad samurai from this village." Their leader started. "And I have got to say I'm disappointed."

"Ren run" Shiro said so quietly Ren barely heard him say it.

"There are rumors though, of a rarer samurai from this village." The man continued. "Clad in white, they are known as death on the battlefield, and it seems like my lucky day to be able to run into one today."

Unsheathing his katana and lowering into his fighting stance, Shiro squared off with the shinobi that stood in front of him.

"RUN!" Shiro yelled to Ren to get her to start moving towards Konoha.

Whipping around, Ren began to sprint in the direction of Konoha. Looking back over her shoulder she saw Shiro squaring off with the shinobi, blocking their path to her.

* * *

Seventy-five, I only count seventy-five of them. I just need to hold them off long enough for Ren to escape.

"So, what's the plan Mr. White Samurai." The leader asked cocking his head.

"Well, I was thinking of, 'kill all of you and going on my way'." Shiro responded mocking them.

"Big words for a single man." He began, "I doubt you could fight all seventy-five of us alone."

"Won't know until I try." Shiro quickly retorted.

"You cocky bastard, let's kill him." One of the shinobi yelled out.

"Yeah let's get 'em." The others resounded.

"Well it looks like you're going to get your wish." The leader laughed, gaudily.

"Seems like it." Shiro said.

Stepping forward two shinobi decided to attack first. Running at him with their kunai in their hands and a few thrown at him, they began their assault. Spotting the kunai that were thrown his way, Shiro used his katana to deflect them away from his body. Spinning around, he unsheathed his tanto on his right side, and quickly aimed for the arteries on the two shinobi, leaving them bleeding out on the floor.

"Ya know, I just cleaned my armor today." Shiro said while turning to face the rest of the shinobi, "And it's a pain in the ass to get blood off this armor, so if you would be so kind as to not bleed all over me like these two idiots did."

"Tsk, group up on him, he can't fight all of you off if you attack him all at once." The leader yelled to his comrades.

* * *

Ren had been running in the direction of Konoha for a while now, and the sun was beginning to set. She had clearly entered the territory of Konoha, since the snow was quite a bit lighter than it was at the village. Looking down to the map she was given she looked for the landmarks to indicate where she was on the road.

"That's got to be it" She whispered to herself, "Judging by the distance it's going to take another three fourths of a day to get there."

Folding the map up she continued running towards Konoha with the hope she could get help there.

'If I power through the night I can get there earlier than if I stop for a break.' She thought as she passed another marker, indicating she was on the correct path. In her all-out blitz towards her destination she quickly lost track of time and the sun had already began to rise above the trees illuminating the path before her.

Looking down at the map for what felt like the thousandth time, Ren found out she was about three quarters of the way there. Inspecting the rest of the path on the map, there didn't seem to be any paths that branched off the main road. 'I should be able to make it there faster if I'm not constantly checking the map, and since it's a straight shot I should be good to run as fast as I can in my armor."

Putting away the map, she set off at a dead sprint. 'instead of ten hours to the main gate I should be able to cut that in half.' She thought, glad that she had trained with her brother in endurance running.

"Fighting is good and all, but when it comes down to it, the people that can out run their pursuers are the people who survive to fight another day." Shiro's words echoed in her head.

"You better run Shiro, if you don't make it back I don't know what I would do." Ren whispered under her breath.

Konoha's large green gates came into view on the horizon. Seeing the gates Ren huffed a sigh of relief knowing that help lay ahead. As she approached the gates, she took in how large and imposing they were.

Slowing down to a jog, then to a walk as she approached the gates, she saw four shinobi walking out of the gates. The one on the right had wild blonde hair that stuck out in spikes, with (to her confusion) three whiskers on each of his cheeks. The one directly to his left, had long, dark blue/purple hair, with grey eyes. The one to the left of her had long brown hair, with the same eyes, and air about him as the blue/purple haired lady had. The last one on the far right, had bright pink hair, and green eyes.

As Ren approached the group, she was about five steps away when she began to ask them about the location of the Hokage mansion.

"Hey, do you guys kno-," Ren started, but her adrenaline finally wore off and her vision was slowly going black. With all of her energy having been drained from running for almost twenty-four hours, she couldn't hold weight of her body up. Her knees buckled, and she collapsed to the floor, losing consciousness.

"Hey are you alright?" The blonde shinobi asked. All four of the shinobi rushed to her side to see if she was alright.

"We need to get the kid to the hospital." The pink haired girl said, as she pulled her helmet off to check her pulse. "She's lost a lot of chackra."

"Naruto, Neji I need both of you to help me carry her to the hospital." The pink haired teen said.

"What can I do, Sakura?" the purple/blue haired teen asked.

"Hinata, I need you to go get Lady Tsunade." Sakura responded.

"Is she gonna be alright?" Naruto asked while picking the girl up by her shoulders.

"She'll survive, but she won't be leaving the hospital for a few days." Sakura responded to the blonde. "Alright let's move, the faster the better."

* * *

Standing in the middle of the road, Shiro faced off with the last three of the attacking shinobi. He had dispatched the others with ease, due to their lack of being able to effectively work together. The last three included the leader of the group, and two of the more skilled members of the force.

"What the hell are you?" The shinobi to his right shakily asked.

"He's a monster, that's what 'it' is." The leader answered putting emphasis on 'it'. "We need to kill him right here or he could mess with our bosses' plans."

"It's funny that you think that you're going to walk away from this place alive after what you've done." Shiro coldly said. The three standing before him clearly were morally broken, and it didn't help to have a blood covered enemy that just wiped out seventy-two of their men single-handedly.

Without warning, Shiro seemingly teleported behind the ninja on his right and severed his head from his body with a powerful swing of his katana. The mans head stopped its decent towards the ground as Shiro caught it in his right hand.

"You, the one on the left." Shiro said while pointing with his katana in his left hand. "Do you have a family?"

"Yeah, I do." He answered cautiously.

"How many kids?" Shiro continued.

"One daughter, and two sons." He answered again, the tension in the air was suffocating to him and his leader.

"If you turn around and walk away right now, I'll let you live to be able to go back to your family." Shiro offered to the man.

"Okay." The man said as he turned around and disappeared into the trees running for his life.

The captain decided to turn around thinking he would be spared as well. Before he could take step there was a blade at his throat.

"Where do you think your going?" Shiro whispered into his ear dangerously.

"I thought you were letting both of us leave?" The man question, worried that he was going to meet his end in this hell.

"Well, that all depends on your answer to my next question." Shiro responded, removing his tanto from the man's neck. "I need you to deliver a message to your boss."

"W-what will I be telling him?" The man asked shakily, as he turned to look at the demon that wiped out seventy-three men.

"Tell him to watch his back, because I don't want it to be too easy for me to wipe you guys out." Shiro answered as he chuckled.

"Can I deliver the mes-," The man began but didn't finish since he was booted from behind by Shiro.

"YOU BETTER START RUNNING BEFORE I LESSEN THE WEIGHT ON YOUR SHOULDERS." Shiro roared, giving his bloodied armor, and demonic presence an equally intimidating roar.

"aaaaccckkk." The man sprinted away, putting as much space between him and the demon that would haunt his dreams.

"Good now I need to get to Konoha." Shiro yawned, "Crap, I used way too much chakra in that fight, now I have the choice of worrying Ren and taking my time or getting there as soon as I can."

Deciding to not suffer the wrath of his sister, he took off towards Konoha pacing himself as best he could.

* * *

A/n:

This is my first story so it is bound to have maaaaany mistakes, I'd love it if you could point them out to me so I can improve in the future. I should be able to publish a new chapter each weekend but with school and all it might hamper my ability. ooh and expect a couple chapters over winter break.


	2. Chapter 2: Reunion

Ren felt like she was being weighed down by a massive weight placed on her body. She could here the soft blip of something of to the left of her. Trying to open her eyes, was very difficult, and upon opening them, a burst of light made her flinch and squint her eyes. Adjusting to the light, she noticed she was in a hospital bed, hearing the blip again she looked to her left to see a heart rate monitor. Looking back up to the gray ceiling, she slowly tried to regain control of her body, struggling greatly.

*click*

Ren heard the door open behind the curtain that blocked her view of the door. Turning her head in the direction of the door, she saw the pink haired teen that she had tried to talk to before she had passed out, poke her head around the curtain.

"You're awake." Sakura stated. "My name is Sakura Haruno, do you remember your name?"

"Ren, Ren Kitimura." Ren answered slowly, "Where am I?"

"You're in a hospital bed in Konoha." Sakura answered quietly not knowing if Ren had a head ache.

"I need to speak with the Hokage, ugh." Ren spoke urgently while trying to sit up, being stopped by the pain in her neck.

"Don't stress yourself, you've been out for almost twenty-four hours." Sakura moved and helped her slowly rest her head back down onto the pillow. Ren looked up to Sakura with eyes filled with fear, hoping that she would be able to get help.

"I'll go get the Hokage." Sakura responded to Ren's pleas.

"Thank you." Ren choked out, as tears formed in her eyes.

* * *

Shiro had been making progress, but it was slow after his adrenaline had worn off. His body ached from fighting off an onslaught of shinobi for hours. He also noticed that there was a kunai in his thigh, that he couldn't pull out or he would start bleeding again.

"At this rate, it will take me another day before I can get to Konoha." Shiro said as he paused to catch his breath under a tree.

'I should seal up my swords inside of my sealing scroll.' He thought as he pulled the sealing scroll from inside of his pack.

*poof*

After activating the scroll, the set of weapons that his father had given him before he had died appeared on the scroll. Deciding to take a look at the blades another time, he sealed his normal swords away, keeping the katana that his father had given to him in his hands. Holding the sheath in one hand and the grip in the other, he inspected the weapon closer.

"Woah, I don't know if I'm going delusional or not, but there seems to be something sealed into this blade or something." Shiro said incredulously, noticing the seal design on the hand guad and power that the sword emanated for the first time

Shiro felt a pull to unsheathe the blade, as if something was trying to get him to remove the scabbard from it. The longer he stared at the blade, the stronger the pull was.

"What could it hurt to unsheathe the blade." He muttered to himself.

Firmly gripping the handle, Shiro slowly unsheathed the blade until it was almost completely removed from the scabbard. A foreboding omen struck his conscience, but he was already overpowered by the pull to remove the blade. As the blade came free, everything around Shiro seemed to disappear, then be replaced by a hallway.

'What the hell is this?" Shiro thought as he pushed forward into the darkness ahead of him. Walking for what seemed to be half an hour, he kept getting this feeling that someone or something was watching him. Suddenly he felt like something breathed on his neck. Whipping around Shiro reached for his Katana but found nothing behind him. Backing away, he slowly turned back around and was met with a large room. The room was easily a hundred feet tall, and wide. Stepping into the room, he noticed that it wasn't as grimy as the dark hallway was.

"OOO, another visitor," an echoey female voice said.

"Visitor, usually a visitor knows where they are." Shiro responded.

"Heh, well this is your mind space." The voice continued.

"Then wouldn't that make you the visitor?" Shiro chuckled.

"Eh, well now that I think about it, yeah I guess." The voice said flustered.

"Well do you know the way out of here, I need to get to my sister." Shiro questioned.

"Yeah, just pinch yourself." The voice responded.

"Awesome, I'll come talk to you later when I have the time." Shiro thanked her for the advice.

Waking up Shiro attached the sword to his hip after re-sheathing it. 'that was weird.' He thought confused.

'Yeah, to think you would just leave right after finding me.' The voice said again.

"What the heck, how are you even speaking." Shiro burst out.

'Let's not dwell on facts, we should probably get to your sister before she gets to worried.' The voice ordered Shiro.

"Pfft, I'm going to catch hell for it anyways." Shiro said as he headed for Konoha again.

* * *

The door clicked open again, letting Sakura back into the room.

"Are you surviving in here?" Sakura questioned.

After a slight nod of her head Sakura continued.

"The Hokage will come when her current meeting is finished." Sakura walked over and sat in the chair at the end of Ren's bed.

"Do you know how long that will take?" Ren asked, the fear was evident in her voice.

"Could be minutes, could be hours." Sakura answered, while shaking her head.

"I can't just sit here and wait," Ren started, "he stayed behind so I could get away, and he's out numbered."

"What happened?" Sakura asked, trying to calm her down.

"Yukigakure is under attack by a large force, my brother stayed behind to keep the enemies from following me." Ren started to tear up again her voice cracking.

"Hmmm, since it's an emergency I think we could get Lady Tsunade to shorten her meeting, especially since its an ally of Konoha." Sakura said to herself.

"Please, *sniff*, I need to know if he's still alive." Ren couldn't stop the tears from cascading down her cheeks.

"I'll bring her here as soon as possible, trust me." Sakura said clenching her fist.

"Thank *sniff* you so much *sniff." Ren didn't know if the tears she was shedding were from sadness or joy.

Sakura left after she said that, leaving Ren alone in her room once more. Ren didn't know how long she was lying in that bed, but the clock confirmed that she was waiting for twenty-three minutes before she heard the door click again.

"Ren Kitimura correct?" a tall blonde asked as she entered.

"Yes." Ren responded trying to keep her voice straight.

"I am the Hokage, Tsunade Senju, I heard what happened but why didn't your father come instead of his youngest child?" Tsunade questioned her to make sure she wasn't about to send an armed unit uninvited into a village.

"Where is my bag, it will be easier to explain the situation." Ren responded confidently.

Moving over to the right of her bed Tsunade grabbed her bag and handed it to her. Fishing through her bag Ren found the sealing scroll she had put the leather folder into.

*Psshh*

A puff of smoke appeared, and Ren waved it away. Extending the folder out to Tsunade, Ren silently hoped they could send out a search party later that night.

"Oh, I see." Tsunade had many thoughts running through her head, "Why are you alone; what happened to the other four."

"I can only assume that there is one alive right now," Ren paused, remembering the events of the day before. "The other three had fallen in battle before we could escape, and the last stood in between me and seventy-five shinobi to secure my escape."

"Which one was the last one seen alive?" Tsunade asked.

"My brother, Shiro Kitimura." A sad look came across Ren's face.

Flipping to the page with the name of her brother, the picture caught her eye.

"I've seen his face before somewhere." Tsunade thought out loud, tapping her chin while thinking. "Ahh, that's it."

Flipping through a copy of the bingo book she kept in her pocket, she located the page she was looking for.

"Shiro Kitimura, A.K.A Demon of the north, if provoked escape at all costs, engaging in combat is suicide." Tsunade said incredulously, "Your brother is classified as an S rank shinobi, but seventy-five would be difficult even for that reputation."

"What does that mean?" Ren had a confused look on her face.

"That means that he might still be alive, and if you two plan on taking refuge in our village, he'd need to be placed on the local hazard list." Tsunade stated as she shook her head. "Well I can send out a squad or two tomorrow morning."

"Would I be able to see them off?" Ren asked hopefully. "I can give them a locket that has a picture of him, so they can identify him."

"I don't see why not." Tsunade grinned at Ren. "I'll have them meet down at the gate at 2:00 AM, don't miss it."

"Wouldn't for my life." Ren answered finally getting the go ahead to leave the hospital.

"I'll send Sakura to pick you up, I'm sending her team and another one just in case they meet resistance." Tsunade reassured Ren.

"Thank you, Lady Tsunade." Ren quickly said before Tsunade had left the room.

After Tsunade had left, Ren waited the next six hours stretching out her tired limbs until finally a knock came at the door, and Sakura entered.

"Hey, You ready?" Sakura asked politely.

"Very." Ren responded confidently grabbing everything that she needed.

As they walked, Ren got to know a little about the teams that were assigned to the mission. Team seven and team eight were the designated names. Team seven had Sakura, Naruto and Kakashi as the team leader and team eight had Hinata, Kiba and Shino, with Kurenai as the leader. Apparently, these were two of the better teams Konoha had the offer.

Arriving at the gate, Ren noticed everyone had already arrived. She remembered the blonde boy and the purplish-blue haired girl. Tsunade seemed to be briefing them on the mission they were undertaking. Approaching the group Ren realized that they all looked to be seventeen, the same age as her brother.

"Now that you have the details, Ren will give you a picture, so you can identify him when you see him." Tsunade finished

Ren held out a picture of her and her brother, that she always kept on her. It was a picture of her and her brother standing in front of the academy when she got accepted a couple of years ago.

"He's the one on the right, there is a good chance he will be in his armor." Ren said as she held out another picture of him fully armored. The groups gathered around and inspected the pictures, so they wouldn't miss him.

*bark* *bark*

The massive dog that was off to the side started barking in the direction of the road.

"What is it boy?" Kiba asked the dog kneeling down beside him. The dog responded by sniffing the air as if it could smell something on the air. "Hmm, that's strange."

"What is it." Kurenai asked, turning in the direction of the road.

"There is a smell of blood coming from upwind." Kiba responded, after smelling the air again.

"What?" Ren asked confused at Kiba's statement.

Staring down the road, a figure appeared about three hundred feet away from them. The figure was clearly running towards Konoha.

"Is that the source?" Tsunade asked.

"Yeah, the closer that guy gets the stronger it is." Kiba responded.

Ren was struggling to see in the darkness. Squinting she could almost make out the figure once he was about one hundred and fifty feet away. The group walked a couple of paces outside of the gate, just in case they had to fight the approaching figure.

"one-twenty-five, one-hundred, seventy-five, fifty." Hinata gave the distance he was away from them when she activated her byakugan. Once he was close enough, the group could make out the samurai armor he was wearing, and the fact that it was covered completely in blood. The man slowed to a stop in front of the group, a deafening silence ensued as the samurai looked each of the people over. Spotting Ren, he moved over to her, the team moving to defend Ren.

Stopping after noticing how the group reacted to his presence, he reached up and removed his helmet.

"Yukigakure, casualty report. Two confirmed survivors, Ren Kitimura, and Shiro Kitimura." Shiro saluted Ren since she was the clan head. "Shiro Kitimura reporting back to active service at your approval."

"WHERE THE HELL WERE YOU!?" Ren yelled loud enough to wake the dead. "DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW WORRIED I WAS!?"

"I just fought seventy-five people alone, so you could get to safety, and that's how you welcome me back, sis." Shiro chuckled at his sister's reaction.

Running towards Shiro, Ren wrapped her arms around his chest.

"You're an idiot you know." Ren's voice strained as she fought back her tears.

"So, I've been told." Shiro responded

"Wait, The Demon of the North is her brother?" Kurenai asked, her jaw dropping to the floor.

"Yeah, I was going to tell you guys that on your way out." Tsunade responded in a matter of fact tone.

"What's the Demon of the North?" Hinata asked, peeking out from her hiding spot behind Naruto.

"The Demon of the North is one of the few S rank ninja in the bingo book with the 'don't engage its suicide, run on sight,' tips." Kakashi said shoving his hands in his pockets.

"I can believe it with all the blood on his armor." Naruto said casually, keeping himself in between Shiro and Hinata.

After Shiro peeled Ren off of him, he turned to the group.

"I need to speak with the Lady Tsunade as soon as possible." Shiro firmly said.

"We'll meet in my office tomorrow afternoon, I need some sleep." Tsunade said over her shoulder as she walked away.

* * *

The next morning, Shiro decided to look around town with Ren. They had been walking around for a while getting many double takes from civilians while they looked for a clothes shop. Shiro Just laughed at all of the gaping jaws, not many people saw a samurai, much less two and one of them was covered head to toe in blood. Eventually they were led to a clothing store by one of the patrols that approached them with questions.

"Shiro, what should I get?" Ren asked Shiro from the other side of the store.

"Probably something with white so it matches your hair." Shiro responded after a few moments of pondering. The voice that he had heard on his way to Konoha took to speaking about fashion trends and what goes with white.

"But I always wore white." Ren seemingly whined.

"I don't know, just get something." Shiro huffed, the cashier had been giving him the eye ever since he entered the shop. Luckily all of the blood had dried, so he wouldn't get any of it on the clothes, but he still removed his gauntlets just to be sure.

"Fine, I'll just keep wearing white." Ren responded.

"That's the spirit." Shiro cheered as he pulled out a pair of dark jeans and a black button up shirt that the voice said would suit him well.

Both headed back to the counter with their outfits. Ren had chosen a white dress that went down to her knees, and a deep blue bow for her hair. She looked at the clothes that he picked out and nodded approvingly.

"Guess we both picked the colors we normally wear." Ren sighed reminiscently.

"Well after wearing white armor for every one of my missions, I get bored of the color." Shiro scoffed at the remark.

"That armor is white?" The cashier asked dumbfounded. "Fooled me."

"Yeah, before our sudden trip to meet the Hokage, we ran into a little trouble that had to be taken care of with a little bit of slashing and hacking." Shiro responded looking down at his armor.

"That's an awful lot of blood for a little problem." The man chuckled.

"Well considering, of the thousand people that lived in our village, and the lack of them being here, I guess it was a bit more than a little bit of trouble." Shiro had a far-off look in his eyes.

"Oh, well if it gets you out of your armor I'll just give you the set of clothes you two picked out." The man offered.

"You guys are too nice for your own good." Shiro sighed as he plopped the exact change on the counter. "I don't want you to get me wrong on my first visit here."

"Well, I hope your meeting goes well." The man said sympathetically.

"All we are doing is asking for citizenship, really." Shiro said over his shoulder as he walked out of the shop, and towards the inn he had rented for Ren and him.

"The Hokage will see you now." An average height woman with hair almost as black as Shiro's said poking her head out into the hallway. And was she holding a pig?

Ren and Shiro both entered into the room in their new clothes. Both stood as tall as they could in a show of pride in their request.

"So, what is it you wanted to speak to me about?" Tsunade started, folding her arms and leaning back into the high back chair she was seated in.

"We would like to take up residence in Konoha, we aren't asking to be reinstated as a clan but eventually we would like to start our clan off again." Shiro answered certainly.

"How can I trust that this isn't a ruse to infiltrate Konoha," Tsunade seemed like she was interrogating them, "I know that we are allies but you never can be too careful."

"That is a very valid question." Shiro paused for a second. "If you would like, you can lock me up in one of your prisons, but I would like to ask that my sister is allowed to live her life as normal as a kid could after losing her family."

"What benefits could you bring to the table if you lived in Konoha." Tsunade ignored his offer.

"Hmm, let me say this in a way that would be easy for anyone to understand." Shiro started, a smile hinted his lips, "Konoha will become the sheath of my sword; a sword that is wielded by you, the Hokage."

Ren gasped, she never thought her brother would want to continue serving, much less use that code.

"Are you sure bother, that's a binding contract of words." Ren asked exasperated.

"What do you mean." Tsunade cocked her head to the side.

"That, in our village, is the oath we take when we pledge our sword to the clan head." Shiro responded dead seriously.

"Hmm, so it's a very important oath I'm guessing." Tsunade continued.

"Very, it basically means that he will lay down his life and soul to protect this village." Ren answered, still confused that he would go that far.

"Hmm, hopefully it never has to come to that." Tsunade responded after a small pause. "Well, I don't have any major reasons not to let you live here."

"Thank you, Lady Tsunade." Both Shiro and Ren said bowing.

"I'll need get a report on your skill out in the field, so I'll be sending you on a mission with one of the teams some time in this next week." Tsunade thought out loud.

"I'll carry it out to the best of my ability." Shiro reassured her.

"Now that all of that has been talked over, is there anything you need from me?" Tsunade asked them.

"Yes actually, I need to find a good blacksmith shop or weapon shop." Shiro stated.

"I'll have someone show you to a trustworthy establishment." Tsunade said, "If that's all, I sadly need to get back to paper work."

"Until next time." Shiro said as they turned around to leave the office.

* * *

"Who came up with that name?" Shiro chuckled as he read the name of the shop he was standing in front of. "Ninja Stuff A-Z is the best they could come up with?"

Walking through the door, the first thing Shiro noticed was the shear volume of weapons on the shelves. Shiro's jaw dropped as he span in a circle taking in all of the weapon choices, vests, and other miscellaneous items.

"Welcome to Ninja Stuff A-Z, if you need any help choosing anything I can… Help… You" Turning around, Shiro looked at the person who welcomed him. "Are you alright, is this your first time in a ninja wares store?"

"It's not my first time but holy crap, there is so much of everything." Shiro gawked, still not taking everything in completely. "Is this normal?"

"Your reaction, no, but the stock, yeah it's about normal for Konoha." She responded. After doing another full turn, he turned back to the girl noticing the dark brown hair rolled into tight buns, and her dark brown eyes.

"Umm, do you have any senbon?" Shiro asked her.

"Yes, it is over in the far right corner." She responded. They both walked over to the senbon section of the store, and once again Shiro's jaw dropped. Not only did he not have to special order them, they also came in different amounts.

"This is honestly amazing compared to my store back ho-," Shiro stopped mid-sentence, and looked over at the girl, "If I'm one of two people left alive from my village, then I just recently moved to another village, would the old village still be called home?"

"Uhh, I don't know how to answer that really." She responded thoughtfully.

"Hmm, neither do I." Shiro quietly said, as he picked out a pack of fifty senbon. "I'll take this."

"I can check you out at the counter." She cheerfully responded. "Are you buying for a group training exercise?"

"No, I ran out in the last fight I was in, it almost screwed me over." Shiro shook his head as he chuckled.

"Yeah, it would suck to run out of weapons in a battle, that's why I've been training to use as many different types of weapons as possible, but I've been having trouble with swords since no one specializes in sword combat in Konoha." She punched in a couple of numbers into the register. "That'll be 100 Ryo."

"Here you go, What's your name by the way?" Shiro asked.

"I'm Tenten, What about you?" Tenten answered with a smile.

"My name is Shiro, me and my sister just moved after an 'unfortunate' accident at our previous village." Shiro had a distant look in his eyes.

"Ohh, that sucks." Tenten said awkwardly, not knowing how to respond.

"Ehh, it's fine, my sister is safe and that's all that matters right now." Shiro confidently continued. "What sword were you trying to learn by the way."

"I'm trying to learn a sword technique used by a village up north." Tenten replied. "The hardest part is that they keep their technique under lock and key."

"Oh, is that so, which village is it?" Shiro asked as he put his hands into his pockets.

"Yukigakure, they have some of the best Katana techniques I've ever seen, and they produced one of the most dangerous swords man ever to grace the bingo book." Tenten had a gleam in her eyes. "I hope I can go there someday and learn the techniques they use."

"Ha ha, good luck with that." Shiro laughed out loud.

"Why what's so wrong with that?" Tenten asked defensively.

"I used to live there, and now there is only two of us left." Shiro answered her.

"Wait, what?" Tenten looked shocked.

"Yeah, attacked middle of the day." Shiro sighed as he remembered the day. "Luckily though my father, the clan head, instated my sister Ren as the head, since she has the Kekki Genkai."

"No way." Tenten couldn't wrap her mind around what she was just hearing.

"I can teach you our technique, but you can't go and give it to everybody." Shiro offered.

"Really?" Tenten was even more shocked than she was before.

"Yeah, however I need to find a place to clean my armor out before I can teach anything." Shiro sighed knowing he was going to be at it for hours.

"We have a place in the back where you could clean it." Tenten offered to him.

"If I could use it that would be great." Shiro accepted gratefully. "I'll come by tomorrow morning with my armor."

"Sure, I'll see you then." Tenten watched as Shiro walked through the door pulling a leather notebook of sorts out of a back pocket.

* * *

 **A/N: Just finished 6 tests and passed all of them, hope you all did good on your tests. Finished editing a couple days early so there are probably a metric ton of mistakes. Criticism is requested and deserved.**

 **Venture on.**


	3. Chapter 3: First Mission

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait, had a lot of family issues and my English teacher decided that a ten page research project was a good idea but enough with the excuses you've probably heard it before anyways.**

 **I don't own Naruto even though I wish I did.**

* * *

Shiro was once again standing in front of Tenten's shop. He had brought his armor along in a sealing scroll, so he could clean it. Walking in he saw Tenten behind the counter.

"Hey, where's your armor?" Tenten asked.

"I have it in my sealing scroll, it's kinda hard to walk around with it on." Shiro replied.

"Oh, well the cleaning area is in the back, I'll show you to it." Tenten cheerfully led the way. "Here it is."

"Awesome, it might take me a while." Shiro unrolled the scroll and removed the armor from inside of it.

"Jeez, is it supposed to be red?" Tenten looked the armor over curiously.

"If only it was, then it wouldn't be as difficult to clean it out." Shiro responded spreading it around the floor.

"Hey, did you know the guy that was in last year's bingo book from your village?"

" _does the bingo book have a picture of you in your armor or with your face?_ " the voice in his head asked.

'I'm in my armor in the picture.' Shiro remembered.

" _You should totally just walk out wearing your armor and surprise her with it._ " The voice chuckled evilly. Shiro wanted to see her reaction as well considering it isn't everyday a bonafide mass murder walked into your shop.

"Hmm, I might have, I don't know if he survived though." Shiro responded to Tenten.

"I heard that he was the only one in his village with white armor." Tenten was clearly fantasizing about meeting him.

"Are you not afraid of meeting someone so scary?" Shiro looked over to her.

"Nah, I bet he's just scary on his missions but a kind person when away from the field." Tenten clearly fantasizing about the 'mysterious' white samurai.

"Maybe, you won't know till you meet him though." Shiro chuckled at the thought of walking out in his armor.

"Hmm, I don't remember his name though, so I'll have to check after my shift and get back to you." Tenten assured him.

"Well it would be easier to place a name to a face." Shiro answered, suddenly the bell on the entrance rang as someone entered.

"I'll have to come talk to you after I'm done out there, I'll see you then." Tenten said over her shoulder as she left.

"See ya." Shiro called back, focusing on his task.

* * *

It had been about two hours since he started cleaning and he had just finished all of the cleaning off the blood and maintenance he needed to do. Luckily Tenten had a stream of customers that came in, keeping her away so she was more surprised.

*ring*

The bell attached to the door rang again as Guy and Kakashi walked into the shop.

"Welcome what can I help you two with today?" Tenten asked as they entered.

"Ah, we are just looking around for stuff that we are going to use in training you and the other youthful members of team seven with!" Guy was a little too excited… as always.

Shiro opened the door letting him back into the shop from the cleaning area. He had already put on all of the gear including the swords he got from his father.

"Holy crap, it is white, how the heck did you change the color so easily?" Kakashi raised his voice to a louder than his normal tone.

"I'm lost, what?" Tenten looked at Kakashi confused.

"Eh, when the blood comes out, you'd be surprised." Shiro responded.

"Is that why they call you the Demon of the North, because you bath in the blood of your enemies?" Kakashi prodded.

"To be fair, I did ask them to politely stop bleeding all over me." Shiro said.

Tenten turned around and her jaw dropped. She had no idea that she had met one of her idols so casually.

"Wha-, how, when" Tenten stuttered trying to recompose herself.

"Let me properly introduce myself, Shiro Kitimura, Demon of the North, at your service." Bowing slightly as he spoke.

"By the way, the Hokage wants you to join team seven for some training exercises." Kakashi informed him.

"When, and where?" Shiro inquired.

"After lunch, we are meeting at training ground seven." Kakashi answered him.

"I'll be there." Shiro confirmed.

* * *

Shiro arrived at training grounds seven a couple minutes after noon. When he walked through the gate, he saw Kakashi leaning against one of the practice poles reading some book.

"Hey, is it just me and you today?" Shiro asked as he approached searching the field for anyone else.

"Yes, I wanted to get to know you before trusting you around my students." Kakashi spoke flatly. Shiro noted that his actions made it seem like he was hiding something.

"Well, I'll answer most of the questions you have." Shiro shrugged his shoulders and looked into the trees lining the grounds behind Kakashi. There was a couple of leaves that had been disturbed, meaning either a bird had taken off or someone was moving in the trees.

"Do you have any goals, or aspirations you hope to achieve in your life?" Kakashi started, there was a faint crack as a stick was broken. It was very faint; a newbie would have definitely missed the sound while they were talking.

"Hmm, well I would like to be able to get my clan back up and running, but protecting my sister comes before anything." Shiro began, 'there are two circling the grounds, switching between being in a tree and on the ground.' Shiro deducted this from what he saw and heard around him.

"Good, good; do you know what chakra nature you are?" Kakashi asked him, almost as if to distract him from the circling ninja. Looking back to Kakashi, Shiro notice that he was completely focused on everything that Shiro was doing.

"Sorry for looking around so much," Shiro decided to play Kakashi's game, "I've only ever been in a small training yard not a massive field."

"Yeah, yeah I understand, it's a lot to take in at first." Kakashi observed Shiro putting his hands behind his head. "*cough*, what about your chakra nature?"

"Oh, yeah I haven't ever really used any special jutsus, I mostly just use the generic water jutsus." Shiro smiled and closed his eyes when he responded. 'the cough was clearly a signal to the people circling us.' Shiro thought.

'he was paying attention to his surroundings earlier; I thought he had noticed them, but he seems to not have.' Kakashi thought as Shiro finished chuckling.

*wizz*

The two ninjas that were circling them let out a barrage of kunai and shuriken aimed at Shiro. Shiro had unsheathed his tanto before any of the projectiles got remotely close enough to hitting him. Everything seemed to get really slow, and he could see the paths of each of the weapons. He quickly deflected all of them spinning the tanto left and right as he stopped the weapons. With a stiff click, he had sheathed his sword after deflecting all of the kunai and shuriken.

"Awe man, I thought I would get one good hit in." Naruto jumped out from the tree to go retrieve his thrown weapons. "Wouldn't have thought you could deflect them all in time."

"We've all been doing this for many years and judging by the number of people that have set traps to kill me," Shiro chuckled remembering one of the times he royally destroyed a poor bounty hunting team, "I've gotten pretty good at surviving sneak attacks."

"Well I'll try to get you good next time, ya know." Naruto gave him a cheerful smile and a thumb up.

"Sakura, you can come down as well." Shiro called out to Sakura who was going to spring the second part of the trap.

"How did you know I was up there." Sakura asked exasperated that he had noticed her.

"Like I said, experience." Shiro glanced over at her.

"Hmm, interesting I think we have tested you well enough," Kakashi interjected. "I've found out a couple of… interesting developments that I will talk to Tsunade about."

"Really that's it?" Shiro wondered why it was so short.

"Yeah we have a bigger training exercise tomorrow where we are going to have you three pair up with members of team Guy." Kakashi waved his question off.

"Oh, well I've got to get back to my sister then," Shiro said as he turned away, "I told her I'd teach her some more sword skills."

"See you tomorrow at eight in the morning." Kakashi called to him.

"I'll be there don't worry." Shiro said just before disappearing into the woods.

After he was out of earshot Naruto turned to Kakashi.

"Did you see it as well?" Naruto questioned him.

"Yeah, it looks like we have made an interesting development." Kakashi said as he gazed into the forest after Shiro.

"What are you guys talking about?" Sakura asked cocking her head.

"Well, when he had spoken to the Hokage, Shiro said that his sister was the only child in his family to inherit a kekkai genki." Kakashi stated.

"So, you think that he got one from someone else?" Sakura questioned still very confused.

"When I dropped out of the tree, I saw his eyes." Naruto started grabbing his chin. "That was definitely the Sharingan."

"That's what I saw as well; that explains how he's been so successful." Kakashi continued. "But that would mean he would have had a mother that was an Uchiha."

"Maybe we should ask him about it." Sakura deadpanned. "I mean there's no way he doesn't know he has it."

* * *

"You need to lift your elbow higher." Shiro told Ren for the thousandth time.

"I am lifting it it's just not staying there." Ren was frustrated, and they had been going at it since Shiro had gotten home, which was approximately an hour ago.

"I know, it just takes a lot of practice, anyways we should call it a night for tonight." Shiro rubbed his eyes before giving her some praise. "On the bright side, you are making some amazing improvement in speed."

"Let's just get inside and clean up, I'll accept all of your praise after we shower." Ren said overly proud at his praise.

They separated to their separate rooms; the Hokage leant them a two-bedroom flat until they could pay for their own housing. After the shower Shiro walked into the kitchen to grab an apple, they weren't his favorite fruit, but they would sate his appetite for now. Ren skipped into the kitchen with a massive smile on her face, opening her mouth to speak, she was cut off by a loud knock at the door.

"Coming." Shiro called out to the person behind the door, opening the door there was an ANBU standing outside. "What's the special occasion?"

"The Hokage is summoning you for a mission assignment." The man cut right to the chase.

"Understood, I'll get ready and be over there in fifteen." Shiro nodded and turned around.

"The faster the better." And with that the ANBU disappeared into the night.

"It must be something important if one of them showed up." Shiro muttered to himself.

"Who was that?" Ren asked as he walked to his room.

"It was a mission assignment." Shiro answered.

"Oh, ok; do you know when you'll be back?" Ren looked worried.

"No, I just heard that she was assigning me a mission nothing else." Shiro walked out of his room fastening his gauntlet.

"Don't you dare get yourself killed got it?" Ren sternly ordered him. "That's an order as acting clan head."

"Understood, Lady Ren." Shiro saluted with a smile touching his lips.

"Good, you better take that seriously." She said squinting at him.

"Yes, Ma'am!" Shiro stood at attention jokingly.

"You better be off before you get in trouble." Ren shook her head.

"I'll come report to you right when I get back to Konoha." Shiro bowed as he left.

* * *

"Shiro reporting for duty." Shiro announced his arrival as he entered the office. Looking up from his bow, he notices that Kakashi and Guy's teams had been assembled. All of them were geared up for a mission.

"Good, now we can start." Tsunade got right to the point. "The Kazekage has been kidnapped by the Akatsuki, and the Hidden sand has asked for our help."

"What, how did Gaara get kidnapped?" Naruto burst out. "He's really strong, ya' know."

"Yes, he is, but it happened, and I'm sending you eight to resolve this situation." Tsunade waved off his outburst. "This is a matter of national security, so you don't have room to mess up."

"Understood, just one question." Shiro was confused as to why he was here. "Why call me, I still haven't been able to gain your trust completely."

"Two reasons: First you are already a highly skilled ninja," Tsunade put up one finger then two as she continued. "And second Kakashi thought this would be the best way to test your reliability."

Shiro nodded understanding, trying not to let on that he thought this was a very bad idea. While it was probably nothing, his gut just had bad feeling.

"You are to leave at once for Sunagakure." Tsunade waved them out of the room, setting them on their way.

* * *

The group was setting up camp currently in a clearing about twenty meters away from the road. Kakashi and Guy had started a fire in the middle of all the one-man tents that had been set up.

"We are going to have two people watch at a time during the night." Kakashi looked around at everyone.

"First will be Naruto and Neji, then Lee and Tenten, lastly will be Shiro and Sakura." Kakashi had pulled name cards out of a bowl he had with him. After the watches were decided everyone sat around the fire, talking amongst themselves. The only one that was silent was Shiro who had moved to a tree a couple of meters away.

' _why don't you go socialize with them?_ ' Ana asked, Ana is the voice that started talking to him after he unsheathed the sword. He named her that because when he asked her if she had a name, she said that he was the first to ever ask her that which meant he got to name her due to her lack of a name.

"I'm not good at the socializing thing." Shiro muttered to himself.

"Great now your talking to yourself." Naruto startled Shiro appearing at his side out of nowhere.

"Great sage, don't sneak up on me like that, I almost took your head off." Shiro gasped releasing his grip on his tanto.

"Well, I guess I'm not the only one that has something talking to them in their head, huh?" Naruto chuckled loudly.

"It's confusing right, I always forget I don't have to speak out loud to respond to her." Shiro shook his head.

"Her?" Naruto was puzzled he didn't expect there to be a gender associated with a tailed beast, considering his was a fox.

"Yeah, I got a sword from my dad and it apparently had a soul sealed in it." Shiro told Naruto the story of meeting the voice, but never seeing a tangible body.

"Wow, that's pretty cool." Naruto stared up into the sky. "I was wondering do you have a Kekkei Genkai?"

"Not that I know of, I didn't inherit my fathers, and my mother…" Shiro trailed off sadness appearing on his face.

"Ah, I see well, I won't pry if it's a hard spot for you." Naruto reassured him.

"No, I should talk to someone about it, basically, when I was four my mother died protecting me from these two rogue ninja." Shiro started. "I've always hoped that I would run into the one that killed her so I could run my sword through him."

"Do you remember her name?" Naruto asked.

"Well before she married my father, her name was Ayameko Uchi-something." Shiro chewed on his thumb. "I never heard her full last name just parts of it from overhearing it."

"Mm, I never met my parents." Naruto was lost in thought, "They died on the day I was born."

"I guess you were the right person to talk about it to." Shiro crossed his arms.

"We should get back, everyone was wandering where you were." Naruto patted him on the back.

"I'll be over there in a sec." Shiro agreed looking up to the stars once more.

"Don't take too long you'll catch a cold." Naruto chuckled.

"Don't worry I won't, back home I would get hypothermia." Shiro yelled back.

* * *

"I hate the desert, I am never coming back here without a fuss." Shiro panted as he clawed his way up a dune that he had been pulled down by the weight of his armor.

"Maybe you shouldn't wear so much armor." Kakashi gave a closed eyed smile while watching the samurai struggle through the sand.

"Maybe we should shut up we are almost there." Neji cut in before it could continue.

"Buzz kill, I was really hoping for a good spar." Shiro huffed folding his arms childishly after scrambling up the dune.

As they got closer the massive sand wall came into view. The entrance had caved in, and they were cleaning out the wreckage. The tension was very obvious from this far out. As they approached a Suna ninja approached with a folder

"Are you the support from Konoha?" The entrance guard asked.

"Yes, we have come to aid in the rescue." Kakashi answered quickly.

"I'll lead them to the meeting room to discuss the plan." A blonde woman with her hair in two standing pigtails approached the group. "You guys have a medical nin right?"

"Yes, we do." Sakura responded proudly about her medical prowess, however it does help that she was trained by the best.

"Then we need your help as soon as possible." The woman took off towards the hospital.

* * *

A lot happened in a short amount of time. The blonde, Temari's brother had gotten poisoned trying to get their brother, the Kazekage, back. Then Kakashi was mistaken for his father by an older woman. Finally, they had taken off to go track the Kazekage down. Sakura had to stay behind to tend to Kankuro the poisoned brother.

After tracking the kidnappers down, the group reached a large barrier in the form of a rock. In order to open said rock, one must find other seals and remove at the same time. Deciding to split up except for Shiro who stayed at the rock everyone split off. After a few minutes the seal was broken, and the boulder could be destroyed. The others of the team slowly trickled in one by one, all that was left was Tenten. After they waiting for a couple of minutes, Shiro sensed the battle that was going on.

"Crap." Shiro stood and started moving reaching for his katana. "I'm going to go get Tenten out of the predicament she has wound up in, you guys go on ahead."

"Are you sure, you don't know what is happening?" The old woman tried to use her battle experience to stop him from rushing in blind.

"There isn't a chance in hell I'm leaving someone behind, even if it means fighting overwhelming odds I'll still fight like hell." Shiro disappeared, moving as fast as he could to get to Tenten's location.

"What's up with him?" The old woman asked dumbfounded.

"Just about a week ago his whole village was massacred; he and his sister are the only two that survived." Kakashi answered her. "Even then he fought of… I believe it was seventy-five experienced ninja to open an escape route for his sister."

"…"

"Well, we better not keep them waiting." Guy said enthusiastically.

"Yeah let's do this." Naruto had a sour look on his face.

* * *

'There she is, it looks like three people are attacking her.' Shiro was closing in fast on her position.

Tenten had been engaged in a fight with a group of ninja that attacked her out of nowhere. One sat back as the other two were attacking her. One of the two had ash grey hair and onyx eyes, he preferred to use precision weapons instead of normal kunai he had a scalpel. The other wore a mask, but her black hair was easily seen, and for some reason the hair seemed familiar from somewhere.

Tenten had been knocked off balance by a swing the gray-haired ninja. Not having enough time to regain her stance, the woman closed in swinging her tanto in a wide arc for her exposed side.

'this is it,' Tenten thought, 'this is where I die."

*Clang*

There was the distinct sound of metal clashing with metal. Tenten fell to the floor safely away from the sword. Opening her eyes, she saw the man that saved her. His power was clearly emanating from him menacingly. She saw the three swords that the man used, his snow-white samurai armor that seemed to shimmer in the light.

After a couple more, clashes Shiro pushed both of the ninja back. After pushing them back, he turned on his heel and walked towards Tenten offering her a hand.

*Clang*

Shiro deflected another attack from the woman, as she tried to take his back.

"Give me a damn minute will you." Shiro was almost about to lose his patience. "Tenten, you need to head back to the others I'll cleanup here."

"NO, I can't leave you here alone against Orochimaru." Tenten refused him.

"Oh, so that's the weird snake looking dude." Shiro chuckled.

"I'll have you know that I'm widely feared as an S-rank rogue ninja." Orochimaru tried to intimidate Shiro.

"Yah know, that would be scary if I wasn't an S-rank ninja myself." Shiro Spat over his shoulder disrespectfully.

"If you can still fight then you can stay." Shiro turned to face the three-sound ninja. "So, let's get started shall we, how about introductions first, that's always fun."

"I am Kabuto yakushi." The grey-haired man responded.

"I am Ayameko." The woman said while glaring knives at Shiro.

"Hey, see it's always good to do introductions first." Shiro gaudily responded. "My mom had the same name, sadly she died when I was four."

"What's your name, we gave you ours?" Kabuto sneered.

"Well, in the bingo book, the have me down as the Demon of the North." Shiro shrugged, "But I prefer my normal name, Shiro Kitimura."

Ayameko took a step back, still staring daggers at Shiro, recognition dawned in her eyes.

"Well I don't have all day so let's get this over with." Shiro unsheathed his katana.

"I have a better plan." Orochimaru smirked. "Why don't you come with us and we'll let your friend here free."

"What are you talking about?" Shiro turned to look at Tenten to see that she was wrapped in a snake. "Hey, you do know that snake skin went out of style about twenty years or more, ago right?"

"Just get me out of here." Tenten was struggling against the giant constrictor snake.

Shiro lifted his arm up and the snake disappeared in a puff of smoke. Tenten fell to the grown rubbing her sides.

"What was that about going with you." Shiro smirked.

"You hid senbon in your gauntlet." Ayameko said.

"Not so much hid, more stored them in a device that I designed myself." Shiro tapped his gauntlet.

"Where are you from?" Orochimaru spoke up after a short pause.

"Well, I was from Yukigakure, but now the clan is basically wiped out." Shiro shook his head and looked down at the ground.

"Why don't you join us, we can help you get stronger." Orochimaru offered Shiro.

"Yeah, go and join the people who just tried to kill me and my friend here." Shiro folded his hands. "And besides I have a sister I need to protect."

"We, can give you the power to protect her." Kabuto cut in.

"Yeah, I'm going to have to go with a no." Shiro shook his head. "Besides there isn't much I could aid you with, you already have a talented medical ninja, and a talented field ninja."

"Then we will have to take you by force." Orochimaru shrugged.

Suddenly the clearing was alive with action, hundred of kunai flew out of trees all directed at Shiro.

*Boom*

A trap that was set for Shiro went off beneath his feet kicking up dust everywhere. All four of the ninjas currently present watched the smoke intently waiting to see if he survived.

"I'm gonna have to clean my armor again Tenten." Shiro's voice came from behind her.

"How did you get over here?" Tenten jumped at his sudden appearance.

"I jumped above, duh." Shiro unsheathed his katana and stepped forward. "Now would be a good time for you to go by the way."

"Y-yeah." Tenten turned and headed for the others. "I'll go get help and bring them back here."

"It'll most likely be over by then." Shiro said over his shoulder.

The smoke cleared to reveal Shiro standing there, unscathed. There was a faint red glow from the eye slits in his helmet. Orochimaru noted this and ordered Kabuto and Ayameko to take him down.

Deflecting Ayameko's sword, Shiro smoothly transferred into a kick to her stomach. Spinning around just in time to push Kabuto's wrist off of its path, swiping his legs out from under him. Ayameko charged him, her sword was wielded with one hand as she performed a spinning attack. Easily deflecting her sword Shiro barely notice the kunai she had in the other hand. Jumping backwards, he had been slightly nicked on his upper leg. The fight continued for a few minutes with the same routine going on, the deflecting and counter attacking trying to get the other to slip up. Shiro was standing across from the three ninja now, breathing hard. His vision had started to get blurry as well.

"What the hell?" Shiro lost feeling in his left arm.

" _You messed up, that Kunai the woman had was poisoned with some sort of high potency knockout drug_." Ana echoed in his head.

"Damn." Shiro shook his head trying to focus his sight.

"We've won." Ayameko declared standing straight from her fighting stance.

Moving towards Shiro, Ayameko tried to get behind him to restrain him. However, Shiro wasn't just going to give up and let them win so easily. Taking his katana in one hand, Shiro almost took her head off. Lunging at her shadow, Shiro's vision was slowly getting worse. Suddenly a sharp pain on the back of his head, and the world went black.

"This ones interesting." Orochimaru thoughtfully looked down at the collapsed samurai.

"How so?" Kabuto inquired.

"He has the sharingan like Ayameko and Sasuke." Orochimaru clarified.

"So, we got something better than what we came for." Ayameko said to herself.

"Precisely." Orochimaru grinned. "We are heading back to the hideout notify Sasuke about or arrival."

"Should I include the information about the boy?" Kabuto asked.

"No, we are going to use this boy to get Sasuke to progress farther." Orochimaru walked away, towards the hideout.

As they picked Shiro up, his katana fell to the floor. He still had a firm grip on it even after passing out. Looking down to the sword Kabuto decided to just leave it.

"Let's go before anyone comes to help him." Kabuto declared, as they walked in the opposite direction of where Tenten had ran for help.

* * *

 **After Note:** **Well hoped you liked it, and sorry for the wait, but if all goes well the next chapter should be out by Sunday. Feel free to comment and criticize I more than anyone know I need to improve.**


	4. Chapter 4: Search party

**Pre-Note: \**

 **I had to re-write this chapter when Word decided that during editing it wasn't my file and corrupted it, luckily I had the story line for the chapter pre-written**

 _ **Italics**_ **Ana/Bijuu speaking**

 **I don't own Naruto**

 **Enjoy**

* * *

Tenten had been running through the forest for about a minute before she reached a clearing, where she noticed a group standing around in a circle. Looking for her teammates, she notices Naruto's orange and black clothes. Confirming they were allies, she ran towards them, currently Naruto was leaningleaning over what looked to be the Kazekage who was sitting up as an older woman slumped over.

"Help!" Tenten yelled from about thirty feet away from the group. Closing in, the teams from Konoha moved out to greet her, noticing the clear panic in her eyes.

"What's wrong?" Neji asked as she came to a stop.

"Shiro… Orochimaru… outnumbered…" Tenten got the vital information out between gasps for air, turning in the direction she came, she headed towards the fight. "He needs help."

"Naruto, you stay here," Kakashi looked back at Naruto before he followed the others. "You have to many injuries to be able to help."

"But…" Naruto didn't get to finish before they had taken off. *Sigh*

"Who is Shiro?" Garaa questioned as he slowly got onto his feet.

"He is a very talented samurai." Naruto answered walking back towards Garaa. "He and his sister were the only two survivors of the attack on Yukigakure."

"Oh," Garaa gazed towards the direction the others took off to, "Do you think he will be alright?"

"Well, considering the fact that in order for his sister to escape from the attackers he fought off seventy-five ninja, arriving at Konoha covered in blood, and that he is classified as an S-rank ninja, I think he could hold off for a while." Naruto counted off everything he had heard about Shiro since he had arrived in Konoha.

"Is he in the bingo book?" Garaa asked.

"Yeah, he and Orochimaru are two of the few ninja that have the 'run and pray they don't find you' tips." Naruto realized the trouble Shiro was in if he was out numbered, and against someone of equal if not greater power. "That's not good."

"What isn't?" Garaa was confused at his sudden reaction.

"He's outnumbered against someone who is as strong if not stronger than he is." Naruto explained his worries.

"Mmmm, that could mean trouble." Garaa replied.

* * *

Dashing through the trees, over rocks and bushes, Tenten lead the rescue group to where she had left the battle. As they got closer to the clearing that they were fighting in, her heart sank at the lack of a battle still going on. Bursting through the thick foliage that surrounded the clearing, she noticed the massive crater that was left right before she had run for help, and the hundreds of kunai that were sticking out of the ground and trees. Running towards the crater to see if they were at the bottom, what she saw made her heart sink even further than it already had. Sticking out of the ground was the black bladed katana with a dirty helm hanging on top of the grip.

"No, this can't be." Tenten whispered to herself, falling to her knees knowing she was too late.

"What's wrong?" Guy asked as he approached from behind. Gazing into the crater, he saw the helmet adorned sword that belonged to Shiro. Slowly each of the members trickled into the field, noticing first, the scale of battle that clearly went on here, then the sword at the bottom of the crater.

"Holy crap." Neji gawked, looking around the clearing, he saw both Guy and Tenten standing at the edge of a crater. "Over there."

Neji and Lee headed over to where the other two were standing. As they approached the edge, they noticed the helm and sword at the bottom of the crater. After standing at the edge for what seemed to be an eternity, the footsteps of Kakashi approaching from behind were heard.

"What's wrong guys?" Kakashi walked up beside Guy, noticing the sword. "Are there any bodies in the vicinity?"

"…No none that I can see." Neji responded after looking around in a circle with the Byakugan.

"Then it is safe to say they only kidnapped him." Kakashi bit his thumb and summoned his dog Pakkun. "Can you track the owner of that sword and helmet?"

"Of course, I can what do ya take me for?" Pakkun responded. Grabbing the sword and helmet Kakashi walked back out of the crater, holding the sword in his left hand and the helmet in the right. Lifting the helmet, he noticed the battle scars that it had obtained from the fight. 'Jeez, the more damage the helmet takes the scarier it looks.' Kakashi thought as he inspected the worn-out helm.

"Pakkun, report to me anything you find," Kakashi turned and started walking back towards where they came from, "For now we have to get a search party together."

"What about Shiro?" Tenten asked, "Are we just going to leave him out here?"

"No, once Pakkun tracks him down we will have an easier chance of finding him." Kakashi sighed as he started walking away.

"What about his sister?" Tenten continued despite the answer. "What do we tell her?"

"For now, it would be best not to get her hopes up." Kakashi disappeared into the brush.

"We are just going to tell her that her brother died protecting me?" Tenten was clearly distressed by that answer.

* * *

Shiro was back in the large room where he had first heard Ana's voice.

" _Oh, you're back._ " Ana's voice resonated around the room.

"I can't believe I lost to those people." Shiro facepalmed. "Did I die?"

" _No, you have been captured by those ninja, they seem to be transporting you somewhere._ " Ana answered.

"Hmm, well not much I can do about it," Shiro casually walked to the middle of the room. "Do you have a physical form, it's kinda weird to be talking to an empty room."

" _I do, but most people that host me don't approve of my physical form, so I just talk to them this way._ " Ana's voice almost seemed sad.

"How bad can it be." Shiro chuckled as he closed his eyes.

Ana went silent for a while as Shiro stared at the ceiling's intricate network of pipes. Hearing a noise coming from the tunnel to his right, he glanced and saw Ana emerging from the tunnel.

"Whoa, you're a dragon!" Shiro stood up from his position and moved over to get a closer look at her. Ana was about ten feet tall, had white scales, and massive wings; she walked on all fours and had a long tail. Ana's head had a long snout and expanded in the back with multiple horns that made a sort of crown that was angled towards the back, and her eyes were gold with a vertical slit for a pupil.

" _Technically I'm a demon._ " Ana responded.

"Why did people not approve of you?" Shiro was confused at her misfortune.

" _Well before I was sealed into the sword I was pursued by ninja as a weapon of war._ " Ana's eyes portrayed the pain she had felt.

"Oh, I understand." Shiro didn't want to make Ana sad or angry. "I don't want to go making you tell a story you don't want to."

" _Yeah…_ " Ana trailed off.

"Crap, Ren, she is going to freak out!" Shiro grabbed his hair.

" _Does she have the other set of weapons your dad gave you._ " Ana asked.

"Yes, I gave them two her back at Yukigakure." Shiro sighed as he realized the trouble he was going to be in if he got back.

" _My sibling was sealed into that blade, so I can communicate with her._ " Ana offered.

"Really?" Shiro couldn't believe his luck.

" _Yes, although it will take some time to get through for the first time, and she would have had to of broken the seal on the sword._ " Ana looked towards the ground.

"Hey, don't worry it'll be fine all I've got to do is get out of here as soon as possible." Shiro walked up to Ana and held out his fist. "We can do this partner."

Stunned at what Shiro was doing, Ana slowly raised her claw and fist bumped him. " _Yeah._ "

* * *

Ren was assigned to a team while Shiro was on his mission, and so far, things had gone well. A spot had opened up on the team when the girl on the team decided that she wasn't cut out for the ninja life. After she met up with them, she learned that one of them, Konohamaru, was the third Hokage's grandson, and the other guy on her team was Udon, nothing really special other than his natural genius.

Currently Ebisu, the squad leader, was training them at one of the training grounds. They had been doing drills on Kunai and shuriken throwing for hours. At around noon they took a break and were eating their bentos.

"How long has your brother been on his mission?" Konohamaru asked between bites.

"It's been about a week now." Ren responded sadly picking at her food with her chopsticks.

"Don't worry he'll be fine if he's as good as you say he is." Konohamaru pumped his fist into the air, almost dropping his food in the process.

"He's not just good, he's insane." Ren reassured herself quietly.

"I'm sure he'll be fine sometimes missions can take a while to complete." Ebisu kindly assured her.

As they continued eating a ninja landed in front of the group, as he approached them Ebisu looked up to the ninja.

"Hello, what brings you here?" Ebisu smiled at the man.

"The Hokage needs to speak with the members of your team." The man said. "She needs you there as soon as possible."

"We'll leave right now." Ebisu stood up and ushered the kids towards the Hokage mansion. As they arrived the guards let them head straight up to the office. Walking up the stairs there were a group of ninja standing outside of the Hokage's office. They seemed to have returned from a long mission as they all were talking with each other tiredly.

As they approached the door the guard stopped them looking them over.

"Is Ren Kitimura in this group?" The man asked as he looked them over.

"That's me." Ren rose her hand and stepped forward. As she stepped forward, the ninja that were standing outside of the office went silent and all of their eyes were trained on her.

"The Hokage wishes to speak with you, you may enter but for information security the others have to stay outside." The man turned and peeked his head into the room announcing her arrival. "You may enter."

As she entered the room, she noticed the sad look in Tsunade's eyes. Gazing around her, she notices a man in a green track suit standing to her left, and a man with white hair, and a mask over his mouth, and his head band pulled over his left eye on her right. Both of them had the same look Tsunade had.

"What's going on?" Ren finally asked as she looked at each one individually.

"There isn't any good way to say this, but," Tsunade reached for something below her desk. "It is believed that Shiro has died in the line of duty protecting a comrade."

Placing his katana on the desk, she reached down for another object and placed his war-torn helmet behind his katana. Ren stared in disbelief at the white helm before her.

"What do you mean by 'believed'," Ren composed herself, feeling the tears sting her eyes.

"This is all that was found on the battlefield." Tsunade answered Ren and after a short pause added, "If it makes you feel better, he was protecting a teammate from one A-rank and two S-rank missing ninja."

"So, he was protecting someone?" Ren asked wiping a tear out of her eye.

"Yes, he provided her with enough time to escape safely." Kakashi responded when Tsunade glanced at him. "We were not able to make it in time to aid him, sadly."

"Is she alright?" Ren asked, she almost seemed more concerned for the girl instead of her brother.

"Yes, she got away with minor cuts and bruises." Tsunade responded. "Why do you ask?"

"Well, it would suck if he presumably died protecting someone who died anyways." Ren wiped another tear from her cheek once more.

"Since we didn't find his body we are going to send out a party to go and find him." Tsunade looked Ren over. "We already have someone searching for him."

"Thank you." Ren took a deep breath after she spoke.

"Are you going to be okay?" Tsunade asked, concerned for the young girl in front of her.

"Shiro always told me to be prepared for the day to come, that he won't walk through our front door again." She chuckled as she thought about it. "Although I never thought that it would happen at a time like this."

"It's a hard life being a shinobi, anyone can die at any moment." Tsunade bowed her head. "These belong to you now." Tsunade motioned towards the helmet and katana.

"Thank you." Ren bowed as she retrieved the objects. "Is there any way I can talk with the woman he saved?"

"Yes, she is outside if you want to talk to her." Guy spoke up. "Don't be too hard on her, she wanted to stay and fight with him, but he forced her to run."

"I'm just going to thank her for living." Ren turned around as she strapped Shiro's katana onto her back and sliding the helmet under her arm. "Please find him, even if he's isn't alive, I'd rather have him confirmed dead than wondering if he survived."

"We will try our hardest to find him." Kakashi bowed as she headed towards the door.

"Keep me up to date on the search for him." Ren said as she paused at the door, her hand resting on the handle, "I'm counting on you."

Opening the door, she slowly stepped outside of the room. She looked to her left at the ninja that were standing outside of the door when she arrived.

"Who was the one that Shiro saved?" She asked politely.

Tenten stepped forwards, opening her mouth to speak but got cut off by Ren.

"Did he kick their asses?" Ren asked firmly.

"W-what?" Tenten was confused at her question.

"Did he kick their asses before you had to leave?" Ren repeated.

"Yes." Tenten nodded confidently.

"Did he look badass before you left for help?" Ren continued.

"Very." Tenten answered still confused at her reaction to his disappearance.

Ren turned around looking down the stairs before she continued. "Thank you for surviving and not getting yourself killed after he saved you." After she spoke she walked away, down the stairs and towards her home.

"She seemed way to chill about that." Naruto spoke over Tenten's shoulder.

"Yeah, it was almost creepy." Neji agreed with him.

The door to the office opened, admitting Tsunade to the hallway.

"Apparently, Shiro has been telling her for a long time that there was going to be a day that he wasn't going to walk through their door." Tsunade looked down the stairs.

"Did she take the news badly?" Tenten asked Tsunade.

"No, she took it really well," Tsunade paused for a moment, "Now we need to find him as soon as possible."

"When are we going to go look for him?" Tenten asked still looking down after Ren.

"Team eight and team seven are going to be assigned to finding him." Tsunade answered, as if she expected the question.

"Why can't we go?" Tenten asked frantically.

"Because if Ren need to talk to someone about the issue, we need the person who saw him last to talk to her." Tsunade answered firmly. "Once we get notice of where he is, the two teams will be dispatched from Suna."

"Suna?" All of the teens asked in unison.

"Yes, you will be closer to the place he is being held if you stay in Suna." Tsunade answered. "We already know the general area where they have taken him anyways, so you will be meeting up with a team from Suna and heading out the day after you arrive in Suna."

"Understood, when are we leaving Konoha?" Sakura asked.

"Tomorrow afternoon." Tsunade replied. "Get some rest, I'll notify team eight."

* * *

After getting to know Ana a little better, Shiro's vision slowly faded to black and his feeling came back to him. 'Where am I?" Shiro tried to sense his surroundings.

Jerking up from his position on the ground, Shiro's eyes burst open taking in his surroundings. He was currently in a cell with three stone walls the fourth being a barred off opening. There were two beds inside of the room, the one across from him seemed to be occupied. Standing up, Shiro stumbled over a bucket, sprawling out on the floor in defeat. The other person in the cell shifted and lifted their head to get a look at who made the noise.

"You're awake." She said, her eyes wide in astonishment.

"Where are we?" Shiro asked quietly, head still resting on the ground of the dirty cell.

"I don't really know." She responded sitting up in her bed.

"Oh, do you think we can get out of here at all?" Shiro continued.

"I've been here for a while, so I don't think there is even a small possibility." She replied.

Shiro sighed after hearing that. Pushing himself up he glance back at her for a second before turning back towards the bars. "What's your name?"

"Haruhi, what about you?" Haruhi answered slowly.

"Shiro." Shiro looked around the room and back at the bars, "What village you from?"

"I was born in Konoha but got separated from my team about a month ago…" Haruhi trailed off looking down.

"Ah, so you're a ninja?" Shiro looked back at her noticing her depressed facial expression. "Never mind, I was on a mission from Konoha as well."

"Really?" Haruhi asked hopefully.

"Yeah, the Kazekage got kidnapped so me and seven others were sent to go rescue him but while protecting a teammate from Orochimaru and two of his lackies I messed up and got poisoned." Shiro shook his head still fuming over the use of poison during combat.

"Oh, did your teammate make it back safely?" Haruhi asked.

"Yeah, she ran before I got taken down, thankfully." He said stretching his arms turning his body towards Haruhi, "Ya know, my sisters probably gonna kill me for being late for dinner for a few days in a row."

There was a rap on the bars behind Shiro. Noticing that Haruhi's face had gone pale he decided to look back at the newcomer.

"This is the toy you brought me?" An annoyingly belligerent voice snarled.

"I'll have you know that this 'toy' held off two S-rank and one A-rank shinobi before going down, one was including Orochimaru." Shiro responded icily.

"Pfft, you wouldn't stand a chance against me." The man scoffed.

"We only brought him here for you to train your genjutsu on, Sasuke." A woman angrily responded as she approached the bars.

"Fine, bring him to the sparring room in twenty minutes." Sasuke turned to leave. "I'll break him before he even knows what's happening."

"I'd like to see you try." Shiro cut in with a smirk on his face. Haruhi's mouth dropped to the floor, she didn't know if she would ever see him again after that comment.

"You are going to wish you never spoke." Sasuke turned on him with his Sharingan activated.

"I've fought scarier people than you when I was ten." Shiro goaded him on standing up to his full height which was obviously taller than Sasuke.

"Make that twenty minutes twelve." Sasuke turned away, walking away towards the training room.

"Why would you do that." Haruhi hissed at him.

"He will break before I do." Shiro stood up and approached the bars. "I'll get you out of here don't worry."

"Whatever you say." Haruhi turned and lay back down in her bed, thinking about his final words to her.

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **That was an adventure, I actually already have the fifth chapter written down, however after looking back over it I've notice that I glossed over a lot of details that, while not very important, deserve to be known.**

 **Thank you for reading, Feel free to criticize and comment!**


End file.
